


Otherworldly

by Varietas



Series: Dashingfrost -- before, through, and after movie plot [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fandral is a gentleman, M/M, more or less au
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich König werde. Trotzdem kann ich es einfach nicht riskieren, diese Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, für den Fall, dass ich es werde!« -- »Loki… Ich denke, ich muss dir etwas sagen...« | Wie die Ereignisse sich entfalten könnten, wenn Frigga sich, um ihm wenigstens dieses bisschen Glück zu sichern, gezwungen fühlt, dem jüngeren ihrer beiden Söhne zu gestehen, dass er adoptiert worden ist. Außerdem ein Haufen Dashingfrost~





	Otherworldly

»…kommt zu mir, falls ihr etwas braucht. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt«, versicherte Loki mit geübten Lächeln.  
  
»Werdet Ihr noch für eine Weile bleiben, mein Prinz?« Obwohl die Leiterin der Auffangstation mit ebenjenem Prinzen sprach, bemerkte Fandral, wie ihr Blick ein paar Mal fragend in seine Richtung glitt. Nicht wie die jungen Frauen, die er um sich scharte, sondern eher neugierig, vielleicht ein wenig an Tratsch interessiert, der sowieso auf taube Ohren stoßen würde.   
  
Er vermutete, dass die gute Frau ahnte, dass Fandral nicht bloß zugegen war, um den zweitgeborenen Prinzen von Asgard vor einem möglichen wütenden Mob zu beschützen, dass Fandral aus einem anderen Grund hier an des Prinzen Seite stand. Nun, besser jemand, der sie bloß flüchtig kannte, fand es heraus, anstelle einer ihrer Freunde… oder Thor… oder am schlimmsten: der Allvater. Die Armen hatten keinen Grund, über diese Affäre zu reden oder sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen; die Armen hatten andere, dringlichere Probleme.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Gott des Schabernacks ein so beachtlich großes Herz für die Bedürftigen hatte?   
  
Schon seit ein paar Tagen zogen sie gemeinsam durch die Lande – in wohltätiger Mission. Vermutlich hatte Loki seinen Bruder nur gefragt, ob dieser an ihrer Reise teilhaben wollte, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Aber wie erwartet hatte Thor versucht, sich herauszuwinden, ohne dabei selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen verspüren zu müssen, ohne dabei den Eindruck erwecken zu wollen, dass es ihm schlicht egal war, was mit den weniger gut betuchten Asen geschah oder nicht geschah. Selbstredend hatte Thors Nichtteilnahme bedeutet, dass ihre übrigen Freunde ebenfalls nicht zu eifrig darauf aus gewesen waren, mit ihnen mitzuziehen, Sif allen voran.  
  
Fandral hingegen hatte die Chance sofort ergriffen. Er konnte vorgeben, diesen Trip allein zum Zwecke der Wohltätigkeit zu unternehmen, dabei war er endlich dazu in der Lage, Zeit mit seinem Geliebten zu verbringen, ohne sich ständig verstecken zu müssen.  
  
Er genoss jede Sekunde, in der er sich nicht zurückhalten musste.  
  
Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte… Vielleicht wären ähnliche Reisen in die verschiedenen Reiche eine gute Idee. Mit geeigneter Entschuldigung würde dem nichts mehr im Weg stehen und sie würden sich nicht ständig davonstehlen, nicht ständig auf die Gnade der verschlossenen Türen warten müssen… nicht ständig wie vom Blitz getroffen voneinander ablassen müssen, nur weil Thor einmal mehr ohne anzuklopfen in das Gemach seines Bruders platzte… nicht ständig Ausreden erfinden müssen, wieso ausgerechnet Fandral gerade in ebenjenem Gemach stand.  
  
»Wir ziehen in ein paar Tagen weiter«, antwortete Loki und versuchte ganz klar, nicht zu offensichtlich den Eindruck zu vermitteln, sich allzu schnell verabschieden zu wollen.   
  
Aber Fandral konnte den Anderen fast durchatmen fühlen, als sie betont unschuldig nebeneinander her schlenderten, sich endlich entfernten.  
  
Als eine kühle Hand sich in seine stahl, erwiderte er den Druck sofort und spürte bereits wieder diesen altbekannten Anflug von definitiv positiver Aufregung. Händchenhalten. Eines dieser Dinge, die normale Paare einfach so tun und lassen konnten, wenn sie es wollten oder eben nicht. Unter normalen Umständen würde ihn diese relativ unschuldige Geste vielleicht kalt lassen, aber in ihrer Situation hatte das durchaus seinen Reiz.  
  
»Nicht, dass ich das nicht genießen würde, aber willst du nicht sicher gehen, dass uns niemand hinterhersieht?«  
  
Loki rückte demonstrativ näher heran, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. »Was soll’s? Wem sollen sie es schon erzählen? Außerdem glaube ich weniger, dass die Armen und Mittellosen einen Kopf dafür haben. Die sind froh, wenn Asgard dazu in der Lage ist, sie so lange mitzuziehen, wie es geht.«  
  
»Ich hatte mich bereits gefragt, um was es  _dir_  dabei geht...«  
  
Diese Aussage brachte Fandral einen gerade noch so spielerischen Klaps auf seinen linken Oberarm ein. »Diese Reise  _mit dir_ , um uns ein wenig Freiraum zu schaffen natürlich. Aber das Ziel dieser Unternehmung ist nichts anderes als die wirkliche Verköstigung der Armen.«  
  
Fandral stoppte, zwang den Anderen damit automatisch auch zum Stehenbleiben und legte Loki eine Hand an die Wange, als dieser sich zu ihm herumwandte. »Ich hatte nicht an deinem weichen Herzen gezweifelt, mein Prinz. Ich glaube, ich bin einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die diese deiner Seiten kennen.«  
  
»Es ist wahr, dass ich damit auch mir selbst helfe – und wenn es auch nur ist, um mir selbst ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Wenigstens hassen mich die Armen nicht.«   
  
Ein Teil von Fandral wusste, dass Loki sich viel selbst einbrockte, der Rest dachte aber einfach nur, dass Loki in diesen Momenten wirklich niedergeschlagen und verletzt aussah. Vermutlich war der Part seiner selbst, der sich dem Gott des Unheils so Hals über Kopf verschrieben hatte, daran schuld, dass er innerlich immer wieder einknickte und die Dinge besser machen wollte. »Niemand hasst dich...«  
  
Der Schalk kehrte zurück. Langsam, aber er tat es. »Du solltest Sif nach ihrer Meinung dazu fragen. Sie ist vielleicht der lebende Beweis dafür, dass du mich hier anschwindelst – und wenn sie der einzige Beweis sein sollte.«  
  
»Sif ist unglücklich verliebt und deshalb launisch. Sie hatte nicht mein Glück~«  
  
»Ich würde ja gern glauben, dass sie das unterbewusst spürt und mich deswegen nicht leiden kann, aber seien wir ehrlich… Ich weiß es besser.«  
  
»Vielleicht würde ich dem mehr entgegensetzen können, wenn du bei dem Gedanken daran nicht so zufrieden aussehen würdest. Du würdest dich aber wundern, wie sehr die Vernarrtheit in jemanden die Sichtweisen einer Person verändern kann...«   
  
Loki schien zu gefallen, was er hörte, denn er trat so nah an Fandral heran, dass vermutlich nicht einmal ein hauchdünnes Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. »Ja, der Pflock aus kichernden Hennen, der dich vergöttert, sieht stets so aus, als wären sie bereit, alles für deine Aufmerksamkeit einzutauschen…«  
  
»Nun, das ist deren Pech. Ich gehöre dir, mein Prinz.«  
  
»Das war die richtige Antwort«, hauchte Loki gegen Fandrals Lippen.   
  
Es veranlasste ihn dazu, den Abstand einfach zu überbrücken und die rosa Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen.   
  
»Weißt du… mein Bruder ist in der Hinsicht entweder grausam oder dumm… Sif könnte mir jetzt leidtun. Sie könnte. Wirklich! Guck nicht so!«  
  
»Man kann Gefühle nun einmal nicht erzwingen, mein Prinz. Entweder eine gewisse Anziehung ist da oder nicht.« Fandral nutzte den Moment, um seine Hände weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen, bei diesen beiden geradezu perfekt geformten Halbmonden, die Loki Gesäß nannte, anzuhalten und beherzt zuzupacken. Es veranlasste den Trickster dazu, noch weiter in seine Richtung zu zucken und geradezu drohend an Fandrals Kragen zu zupfen. Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und beugte sich noch einmal hinunter, um ihre Lippen zu verbinden. »Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dein Bruder muss sich die Hörner abstoßen… Der Unterschied zwischen mir und ihm ist, dass er sich all diese Frauen noch in sein Bett holt, und der Unterschied zwischen dir und ihm ist, dass du sehen kannst, was du willst.«  
  
»Gut eingefädelt, wie du mir hier mitteilst, dass du dir nicht die Hörner abstoßen musst, so wie mein Bruder«, grinste Loki.  
  
»Oh doch, mein Liebling, auch ich muss mich von diesem Leid befreien. An dir. Wann immer es uns vergönnt ist~« Fandral wirbelte den  Trickster herum, drängte ihn gegen den nächstbesten Baum am Wegesrand.  
  
Loki belohnte diese Überraschung mit einem Lachen. »Ich habe rein gar nichts dagegen~«  
  
Wieder trafen ihre Münder aufeinander, hitziger dieses Mal.  
  
Und wieder war Loki es, der sich nach einer Weile löste. Fandral wusste ganz genau, dass der kleine Mistkerl das absichtlich tat.  
  
»Hogun scheint davon verschont zu bleiben.«  
  
»Hogun ist… nennen wir es ›festgefahren‹.«  
  
»Und Volstagg...-«  
  
»...ist  _älter_. Und technisch gesehen verheiratet.«  
  
Mit Loki fühlte es sich ständig so an, als würde er jemanden im Gespräch in eine bestimmte Richtung führen – in eine Richtung, die der Trickster ansprechen wollte. Fandral ließ ihn jedes Mal gewähren, für gewöhnlich, weil er das stets genoss.   
  
Lokis Intelligenz war schon immer etwas gewesen, das Fandral anziehend gefunden hatte. Auf viele Weisen. Nachdem Loki mündig geworden war, hatte sich dieser spezielle Reiz ebenfalls in eine romantische Anziehung verwandelt. Natürlich fand er den Trickster auch äußerlich attraktiv; Fandral vermutete, dem war zu einem großen Teil so, weil Loki so ein schlankes, beinahe zierliches Geschöpf war, das mit seinen dunklen Haaren und grünen Augen viel zu exotisch für einen einfachen Asen aussah.  
  
Aber unterm Strich konnte Fandral ein anständiges  _Gespräch_  mit dem Trickster führen. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Fandrals Freunde und Kumpanen waren ihm wichtig, aber manchmal frustrierend in dieser Hinsicht. Thor und Volstagg konnten unwahrscheinlich rüde sein, Hogun war stets so verschwiegen und ernst und Sif konnte ziemlich abweisend sein. Loki dagegen war intelligent und schlagfertig.  
  
Und er kam auf Ideen, die man nicht unbedingt erwartete… »Wenn ich nicht König werde… und wir schon seit Jahren verheiratet, alt und gebrechlich sind und nichts mehr daran erinnert, dass wir Götter sind...-«  
  
Fandral fröstelte ein wenig. »Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich darauf hoffe, dass das nicht allzu schnell passiert. Ich mag es, ansehnlich auszusehen.«  
  
»Ich weiß... Aber wenn es soweit ist, lass uns auf Midgard ein Haus besetzen und die Kinder der Sterblichen auf unserer Veranda anmeckern. Früher war alles besser – obwohl wir keine Ahnung haben.«  
  
»Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass gealterte Sterbliche oft auf geistiger Ebene nachlassen. Den Menschen sollte nicht einmal ein Unterschied zwischen senilen Sterblichen und Göttern auffallen, die keine Ahnung von menschlichen Gebräuchen haben… Wie kommst du so plötzlich darauf?«  
  
Loki zuckte die Schultern. Da lag schon wieder dieses Glitzern in den grünen Augen. »Die Vorstellung gibt mir ein seltsam gutes Gefühl.«  
  
Fandral konnte sich dieses törichte Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. »Solange du und ich es sein werden, die meckernd und im Schein der untergehenden Sonne auf der Veranda sitzen...-«  
  
Dieses Mal war es Loki, der nach vorn schnellte und seine Lippen auf Fandrals drückte. Dieser konnte das breite Grinsen förmlich spüren.  
  
»Weißt du...«, sagte er jedoch, bevor Fandral auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dem frechen Prinzen die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, »…eigentlich habe ich deine Freunde nicht grundlos angesprochen...«  
  
Fandral seufzte, zog den schmalen Körper stur näher an sich und strich über den wohlgeformten Rücken. »Der Jagdausflug, sobald wir wieder beim Palast ankommen. Ich gebe zu, das hatte ich beinahe vergessen.«  
  
Loki ließ seinen Kopf gegen Fandrals Brust sinken, schmiegte sich mit seiner Wange an ihn. »Es hat einige Nachteile. Aber die Veranda-Vorstellung lässt mich manchmal nicht los. Manchmal würde ich gerne bis dahin in die Zukunft springen. Es würde bedeuten, dass all der Ärger und Stress hinter uns liegt, wie auch immer die Dinge ausgegangen sind. Und es würde bedeuten, dass wir es geschafft haben, dass wir uns gegen alles durchgesetzt haben, was sich uns in den Weg gestellt hat...«

~*~

  
  
»Meine Freunde… Ich bin wirklich nicht sicher...-«  
  
Thor ließ ihn einfach nicht vom Haken… Er klopfte Fandral in ermutigender Manier auf den Rücken und lachte: »Fandral, mein Freund, du bist der Einzige, der diese unmögliche Aufgabe bewältigen könnte! Wir haben vollstes Vertrauen in dich und deine Überredungskünste!«  
  
Ihr Jagdausflug war bis jetzt eher von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, aber es war auch bloß der erste Tag – der erste Abend, um genau zu sein. Und natürlich waren sie auf das einzige Gasthaus gestoßen, das bis an die Decke hin mit Gästen überflutet wurde. Sie hatten zwar ein paar Zelte mitgebracht, aber Volstagg sehnte sich nach einem vollwertigen Mahl und Thor verspürte das Verlangen, in einem anständigen Bett zu nächtigen – vielleicht in Begleitung, wie er Fandral gut gelaunt informiert hatte.  
  
Nur schade, dass die Besitzerin des Gasthauses sie partout nicht mehr einlassen wollte. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine missgünstige Frau. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihr schier leidzutun, keinen Platz mehr für die Söhne Odins und ihre Gefährten finden zu können. Aber wo kein Platz zu finden war, war kein Platz zu finden. Und die Frau würde sich nicht selbst entehren, indem sie die royalen Gäste in die Ställe verbannte.  
  
Die Frau war betagt… Fandral verspürte wirklich nicht das Verlangen, sie »überreden« zu wollen. Er ahnte, dass es nicht mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange besiegelt werden würde, und diese Ahnung beunruhigte ihn aus mehrerlei Gründen.  
  
Der ausschlaggebendste davon war mit ihnen gereist und stand nun mit schlecht gelaunt vor der schmalen Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihnen, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie wenig ihm diese Vorstellung behagte. »So herzerwärmend, wie du deine Freunde zur Prostitution zwingst, Bruder...«  
  
Fandral warf einen prüfenden Blick neben sich und wünschte, er hätte das nicht getan. Die versteckte Wut und die Verletztheit in den grünen Augen brachen ihm ein bisschen das Herz. Lokis Blick spiegelte eine einzige, stille Warnung wieder:  _Dash, wenn du die erbärmlich herausgeputzte Dirne auch nur ernsthaft anguckst, kastriere ich dich._  
  
Dies war einer der wirklich schmerzhaft-schwierigen Momente, die so viel einfacher sein könnten, wenn er seine Liebe nicht vor allen verstecken müsste. Wie gern würde Fandral den Trickster einfach vor aller Augen an sich ziehen und ihm versichern, dass das dort drinnen ganz sicher nicht das war, was Fandral wollte. Was Fandral wollte, war so viel näher und doch so unendlich außer Reichweite…   
  
»Sei nicht gleich eifersüchtig, Loki«, murmelte Sif trocken. Dabei traf sie (für Fandral offensichtlich) einen ziemlich wunden Punkt.  
  
»An deiner Beobachtungsgabe solltest du wirklich arbeiten, Sif. Ich bin nicht der Bruder, der Huren frequentiert.«  
  
Was für eine sensationelle Rettung… Aber dennoch… »Autsch.« Fandral fasste sich in gespieltem Verletzen an die Brust und zwinkerte in Richtung des Tricksters. »Ich nehm’s dir jedoch nicht übel, Hübscher. Du hast schließlich nie gefragt. Aber ich bin wenn überhaupt, sagenhaft teurer als die gewöhnlichen Dirnen – und es auch wert!«  
  
Loki reagierte nicht auf diesen Einwurf und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, über die Nüstern seines Pferdes zu streicheln. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, den Gesprächsfaden an dieser Stelle fallenzulassen.  
  
Sif verdrehte amüsiert die Augen.  
  
»Nun gut, Edelhure Fandral...« Danke, Thor… Das hier war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Fandral nicht ganz aufgehen wollte, wieso er überhaupt Freunde hatte. Thor klopfte ihm erneut auf die Schulter und zitterte förmlich vor unterdrückten Lachern. »Gehst du jetzt da rein und sicherst uns einen Tisch? Du wirst der armen Frau allerdings nichts berechnen dürfen, fürchte ich.«  
  
Fandral ließ, auf ein letztes Fünkchen hoffend, den Blick zwischen seinen Gefährten hin und her schweifen, doch jeder von ihnen (mit Ausnahme des einen, dessen Meinung Fandral leider am wichtigsten war) blickte  _ihn_  abwartend an. Loki würdigte ihn keines Blickes, drehte Fandral einfach nur eingeschnappt den Rücken zu.  
  
Er schluckte schwer.

~*~

  
  
»Sie hat dir einen Korb gegeben?!« So wenig begeistert Sif auch immer von Fandrals früheren Frauengeschichten gewesen zu sein schien, desto ungläubiger musterte die Kriegerin ihn gerade.  
  
Fandral, der mit einem ganzen Kruginhalt überschüttet worden, deshalb klätschnass und sich außerdem sicher war, dass sich der Handabdruck der guten Frau wenig schmeichelhaft rot auf seiner Wange abzeichnete, zuckte so gutmütig, wie es ihm möglich war, die Schultern. »Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, meine Freunde. Es passiert fast nie, aber es passiert selbst mir.«  
  
»Fandral the Dashing!« Dieser sah herzlich gern darüber hinweg, dass Volstagg ihn förmlich auslachte.  
  
»Dieses Mal vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr«, kommentierte Hogun gelassen.  
  
»Sieht aus, als würden wir zelten«, verkündete Thor und musterte den durchnässten Fandral. »Vielleicht willst du dich am Flussufer dort drüben waschen… Geh nur. Wir werden dein Zelt für dich aufbauen.«  
  
»Zu freundlich. Ich könnte zumindest eine Katzenwäsche gebrauchen«, stimmte Fandral zu und konnte gar nicht schnell genug das Wasser erreichen, sobald er einmal an sich selbst geschnüffelt hatte…   
  
Er trat an das Ufer heran und tauchte kurzerhand seinen Kopf einmal in das kühle Nass. Die Abendbrise war angenehm und wohltuend auf seiner Haut, als er wieder auftauchte. Er setzte den Waschvorgang unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Hände fort…   
  
…bis eine Hand, die nicht eine von seinen beiden war, ihn an der geschlagenen Wange berührte. »Oh, Dash… Was hat das Weib mit deinem hübschen Gesicht angestellt…?«  
  
Der schmeichelnde Kommentar des Tricksters schaffte es, ebenjenem schmerzgeplagtem Gesicht ein schiefes Lächeln abzuringen. »Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Nachdem ich ihre Oberweite mit zwei beeindruckend-übergroßen Früchten verglichen habe, wusste ich, was ungefähr auf mich zukommen würde. Sie sah schon nicht aus, wie eine Frau, die sich einen so plumpen Spruch gern gefallen lässt...«  
  
»Sie wird dafür trotzdem noch heute Abend mindestens stolpern. Einfach so zuzuschlagen…«, grummelte Loki und strich prüfend mit dem Daumen über den roten handförmigen Abdruck auf Fandrals Gesicht… Dieser verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen, selbst bei der federleichten Berührung seines Geliebten. »Danke...«   
  
Fandral musterte das hübsche Gesicht neben ihm. »Ich wollte es nicht.«  
  
»Hättest du’s getan, hättest du deinen Ruf gerettet. Und dein Gesicht.«  
  
»Das hätte sich aber auch wie Betrug an dir angefühlt.«  
  
Er genoss das sanfte Lächeln, das man so selten auf Lokis Zügen wahrnehmen durfte. Dessen schmale Finger legten sich an die unbeschädigte Seite seines Gesichts. »Lass uns das wieder hinkriegen, hm? Ich kenne da zufällig genau das Richtige.« Und noch bevor Fandral etwas Schlaues erwidern konnte, kam Loki näher und berührte mit seinen weichen Lippen die Stelle, die in Fandrals Gesicht schmerzte und stach. Fandral konnte diesen Mund fühlen, wie er einen Zauber gegen seine angegriffene Haut zu murmeln schien, bevor Loki weitere wundervolle Küsse verteilte.  
  
Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Fandral dachte bei sich, dass sich all dieser Ärger allein dafür gelohnt hatte… »Weißt du… dieses herzlose Weib hat mich nicht nur auf die Wange geschlagen...« Fandral bemühte sich um einen mitleiderregenden Blick, als er auf seine Unterlippe wies. »Der Schmerz ist wirklich nicht auszuhalten, mein Liebling...«  
  
»Oh nein, wie furchtbar… Verzage nicht, mein Herz. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, dir zu helfen – und ich werde erst aufgeben, wenn ich all deinen Schmerz vertrieben habe!«  
  
»Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das sehr lange dauern wird, Liebster. Wie ich bereits sagte: Es ist wirklich unerträglicher Schmerz...«  
  
Fandral seufzte genießerisch, als der Trickster sich nach vorn beugte und ihre Lippen verband.  
  
Er wollte ihn näher heranziehen, ihn an seine noch nicht ganz getrocknete Brust drücken – doch mit einem Mal machte Loki einen Satz zurück und drückte seine Hand in weniger sanfter Manier gegen Fandrals Wange.  
  
Als Sifs Stimme ertönte, begriff er endlich: »Oh nein, Loki! Seine Wange ist gar nicht mehr rot, sag nicht, du hast die Wunde geheilt!?«  
  
»Gibt es einen Grund, weswegen ich ihn weiterjammern lassen sollte? Er ging mir auf die Nerven und so hält er wenigstens die Klappe«, gab der Trickster zurück.  
  
»Du verletzt mich mit deinen Worten, mein Prinz, schlimmer als die Schläge grausamer Frauen das je könnten...«  
  
Sif ihrerseits schmollte ein wenig. »Ich wollte, dass er seine Lektion lernt und seine große Klappe hält...«   
  
»Tja, aber so tönt er wenigstens uns allen nicht die Ohren voll«, erwiderte Loki bloß herzlos. »Halt endlich still! Ich verspreche dir auch, deine Wange wirklich wieder zu heilen und dir keinen Streich zu spielen.«  
  
»Mein Prinz, du bist so gütig«, murmelte Fandral und klang dabei nur  _ein bisschen_  trocken.

~*~

  
  
_»Drei von sechs Zelten sind vollkommen unbrauchbar, Thor…!«  
»Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte...«  
»Ich habe da schon so eine Ahnung«, verkündete Sif schlecht gelaunt und ließ eines der regelrecht durchlöcherten, abgewetzten Zelte auf die Erde fallen. Direkt zu Lokis Füßen, wie eine Art Anklage. Sie stierte den Gott des Schabernacks beinahe wissend an.  
Doch dieser hob die Hände, als wolle er sich ergeben, und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld! …Diesmal.«  
»Dieses Mal vielleicht…«, grummelte Sif, wirkte jedoch noch immer nicht überzeugt. Sie hatte allerdings auch keine Beweise für das Gegenteil vorzubringen.  
»Dieses Mal wirklich«, sagte Hogun, der über einem der ruinierten Fetzen kniete, »es sieht nicht aus, als hätte irgendjemand Unheil damit getrieben. Sie sind einfach nur kaputt. Vielleicht vom Wetter.«  
»Und was tun wir jetzt?«  
»Nun, wir werden uns wohl die Zelte teilen müssen«, sprach Thor aus, was alle Anwesenden ahnten, ließ sich aber nicht von seiner positiven Attitüde abbringen.  
Die Anwesenden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus.  
»Oh, bitte!«, seufzte Sif, »Seid keine Kinder, Männer. Thor, wenn du das aushältst, teile ich dein Zelt für die Nacht mir dir...«  
»Ich wüsste nicht, was daran nicht aushaltbar wäre!«  
Loki verdrehte die Augen obgleich der flotten Antwort seines Bruders. Definitiv grausam.  
»Na, von mir aus. Hogun, leiste mir Gesellschaft!«, verlangte Volstagg geradeheraus und zog ebenjenen förmlich mit sich.  
Fandral blieb mit Loki zurück und sie beide ignorierten den Fakt, dass keiner ihrer Freunde darauf brannte, sich ein Zelt mit Loki zu teilen, und sie den Trickster deshalb auf Fandral abgeschoben hatten, von dem bekannt war, dass er noch am besten mit Lokis Schabernack umgehen konnte._  
  
Die Zelttür öffnete sich und Fandral beobachtete, wie Lokis schmale Gestalt mit einem findigen Grinsen eintrat. »Hallo, Mitbewohner~«  
  
»Ich muss einfach fragen...«, wisperte Fandral bewusst leise und stützte das Gesicht in liegender Position in seine rechte Hand, »...du warst es doch, oder? Wie hast du es angestellt? Und warum hast du Sif und Hogun dasselbe angetan? Bei Sif besteht wenigstens noch die Chance, dass du sie damit milder stimmst, aber was Volstagg angeht, bin ich mir da absolut nicht sicher.«  
  
»Die Übung macht den Meister, schließlich bin ich der Gott des Unfugs. Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren. Und ich wollte nicht betteln müssen, bis ich dich frage. Ganz zu schweigen von der Chance, dass mein Bruder darauf bestehen könnte, dass ich mit in seinem Zelt schlafe, wo ich doch so vom Pech verfolgt bin… oder dass Sif mir ihres anbietet und Thor und Sif daraufhin die einzigen beiden sind, die die Nacht in Gesellschaft verbringen.«  
  
»Du hast recht, das hätte wohl keinem von uns beiden sonderlich gefallen.«  
  
Dunkel in sich hineinkichernd ließ Loki sich neben ihm nieder und streckte die Hand nach Fandral aus, schob sich näher an den anderen, liegenden Körper heran.   
  
Fandral tat Hogun ein bisschen leid, der mit Volstaggs berüchtigtem Geschnarche würde kämpfen müssen, aber davon abgesehen stieg ein nicht zu verachtendes Glücksgefühl in Fandral auf, wenn er sich so bewusstmachte, dass sie zumindest nicht getrennt voneinander sein mussten. Er hätte beinahe bei diesem Gedanken aufgelacht. Es war so ein ungewohntes Gefühl… Schon viel zu lange hatte Fandral nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspürt, einem anderen Wesen auch auf emotionaler Ebene so nah sein zu wollen. Er erinnerte sich jedes Mal mit einer Mischung aus Wonne und Verwunderung daran, dass er den Prinzen neben sich wirklich lieben musste.  
  
Natürlich war es Fandral schon bewusst… die Tatsache, dass er Loki liebte – ansonsten wären all die Umwege absolut vergebene Müh.  
  
Sie versteckten ihre Beziehung jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren, die doch tatsächlich wie Wimpernschläge vergangen waren… Und die Zeit davor… das war die reinste Qual für Fandral gewesen. Nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass seine Gefühle für den zweitgeborenen Prinzen keine flüchtige Sache gewesen waren, hatte er sich von seinen eigenen Emotionen in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt. Loki war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mündig gewesen (obwohl dieser schöne, schlanke Körper es sehr wohl bereits gewesen war) und es hatte Fandral nur ein noch schlechteres Gewissen eingejagt.   
  
In seinen dunkelsten Träumen und inneren Momenten hatte er ernsthaft damit gerechnet, in das Prinzengemach einbrechen zu müssen, um seine Nase in Lokis Kopfkissen zu vergraben und sich selbst zu berühren. Diese Zeit, die ihm selbst jetzt noch unendlich lang vorkam, war die reinste sexuelle Frustration für Fandral gewesen. Er hatte versucht, diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, hatte probiert sich die Hörner soweit abzustoßen, um sich einreden zu können, dass es nichts war, dass er das besser vergessen sollte und dass er sich das, was er wollte, auch woanders würde holen können… Leider war das nicht so einfach gewesen. Es hatte schlicht einfach nicht funktioniert. Er hatte gebraucht, was er sich nicht hatte nehmen dürfen, und er hatte diese Gelüste auch nicht einfach so ignorieren können. Dafür war es bereits viel zu spät gewesen.  
  
Gelegentlich hatte Fandral noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen und verspürte eine nicht zu verachtende Angst vor Odins oder Thors Zorn, sollten sie es jemals herausfinden, aber das Risiko einzugehen bedeutete, dass weder sein Herz noch seine Körpermitte ihn förmlich vor Verlangen  _umbringen_  würden. Er brauchte Loki, um klar denken zu können, und ebenjener erwiderte Fandrals dunkelstes Verlangen auch noch…   
  
Als die langen, schlanken Finger sich hinunterstahlen und Fandrals vor Lust zuckendes Gemächt durch den Stoff seiner Hose umfassten, schob dieser den Trickster mehr als widerwillig von sich.  
  
Loki sah ihn kurz verärgert an, bevor sich dieses ironische Grinsen auf seinen Zügen breit machte. »Kannst du bitte mit mir reden, anstatt mich wortlos runterzuschubsen?«  
  
Fandral brachte nicht viel mehr als ein unterdrücktes Ächzen zustande, ließ sich nach hinten zurückfallen und versuchte, sich die Beule in seiner Hose wegzudenken.  
  
»Oh, Dash...«, stichelte Loki, »derartig notgeil, ja?«  
  
»Du solltest dich schämen, meine  _grenzenlose_  Liebe  _zu dir_  derartig in den Dreck zu ziehen«, schmollte Fandral und schob seine eigene Hand widerwillig hinter seinen Hosenbund und weiter runter. Es würde bei weitem nicht so guttun, aber dafür wäre es auch unauffälliger, wenn er die Angelegenheit einfach selbst in Angriff nahm.  
  
Doch eine kühle Hand schlug ihm empört auf den Arm und veranlasste ihn dazu, sich wieder zurückzuziehen. »Ja, damit wollte ich dir gerade helfen. Bevor du mich weggeschoben hast.«  
  
»Sei nicht sauer, Liebling, das geht wirklich nicht. Dein Bruder und die Anderen schlafen nur ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Was, wenn sie uns hören?«  
  
Loki kletterte (in durchaus quälender Manier) zurück auf Fandrals Schoß und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wie sein persönlicher Folterknecht über Fandrals hitzige Länge zu streichen. »Dann solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu laut zu sein, Dash~«  
  
Was zu viel war, war zu viel… Selbst Fandrals Selbstbeherrschung brach irgendwann einmal. Er packte den frechen Trickster und drängte ihn gegen den Zeltboden, damit er anständig auf dem delikaten Körper Platz nehmen konnte. Er genoss den Anblick von Loki, wie dieser bei dem Gefühl ihrer zusammenstoßenden Glieder genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Als wolle er Fandral trotzdem noch provozieren.  
  
»Du bist doch derjenige von uns beiden, der schreit, wenn wir es tun«, raunte er deshalb in einem Versuch der Ehrenrettung in Lokis Ohr, bevor er sich am Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

~*~

  
  
Zerknirscht und mit einer sich anbahnenden Migräne schälte Hogun sich aus seinem Schlafsack und kroch an die totenstille Nacht hinaus. Das heißt, es wäre mit Sicherheit totenstill gewesen – wenn Volstaggs Schnarchen nicht durch die offene Zelttür bis zu ihm hinaus tönen würde.  
  
Er hasste den Gedanken daran, kleinbeizugeben und einen seiner Gefährten darum bitten zu müssen, ihn zu erlösen. Und er mochte auch den Gedanken, dass dieser jemand vermutlich Fandral sein würde, nicht besonders. Nicht die Bitte darum, mit Hogun das Zelt zu tauschen per se, aber die Tatsache, dass er dann mit jemandem wie dem berüchtigten Loki auf beengtem Raum eingesperrt sein würde. Aber das Risiko, Thor und Sif bei etwas zu erwischen, das ihn nichts anging, wollte Hogun sicher nicht eingehen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig; wenn er jemanden fragen würde, musste es wohl Fandral sein…   
  
Hogun wisperte bei Lokis Zelt angekommen in die Dunkelheit hinein, erntete aber keine Antwort. In Gegensatz zu ihm schienen seine Mitstreiter bereits tief und fest zu schlafen.  
  
Mit einem sich anbahnenden, schlechten Gewissen öffnete Hogun so leise wie möglich den Zelteingang und schob den Kopf hinein.  
  
Nur langsam (er brauchte länger als er unbedingt zugeben wollen würde), fügten sich die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammen, als er die beiden Gestalten in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte. Er konnte sich jetzt ungefähr denken, was hier passiert war… Und so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, sich möglichst keine Meinung über das Bild vor ihm zu machen, es klappte nicht so recht. Wenn man in eine derartige Situation stolpert, ist das leider auch nicht allzu einfach.  
  
Niemand war nackt, so schlimm war es nicht, aber die zerrüttete Kleidung sprach ohnehin eine ganz eigene Sprache.  
  
Es war irgendwie bezeichnend, dass er mit der Intention, so etwas nicht zu unterbrechen, extra zu Lokis und nicht zu Thors Zelt gegangen war – nur um in genau die Situation zu stolpern, die er hatte umgehen wollen.  
  
Hogun hätte es wohl aber auch nicht ahnen können. Er hätte nicht vermutet, dass Fandral überhaupt in diese Richtung schwang. Jemand wie Loki war nicht gerade der hartgesottenste, männlichste Mann, der Hogun auf Anhieb einfallen würde, eher das genaue Gegenteil… und Fandral mochte mit allem und jedem flirten, das nicht bei drei auf dem Baum war... aber trotzdem. Auf der anderen Seite war Hogun jetzt natürlich auch bewusst, warum genau Fandral am Nachmittag bei der »Aufgabe«, mit der er betraut worden war, versagt hatte. Schwierig, jemand anderen zu bezirzen, während dein geheimer Geliebter daneben steht und dich beobachtet.  
  
Er musste schon zugeben, mit Ausnahme seiner eigenen Erzeuger hatte Hogun noch nie jemanden dabei beobachtet, sich derart innig in den Armen zu liegen. Es hatte schon etwas seltsam Herzerwärmendes, das er nicht unbedingt mit Fandral und definitiv nicht mit Loki in Verbindung gebracht hätte.  
  
Peinlich berührt versuchte Hogun sich, lautlos, von dem Zelteingang zu entfernen. Diese beiden wollte er nicht unbedingt aufwecken…  
  
Heute Nacht würde Hogun auf der kalten, harten Erde vor seinem Zelt schlafen müssen, so viel war sicher.

~*~

  
  
»Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst, aber  _werd’ sie los_!«  
  
Fandral seufzte. Er war selbst schuld, das war ein Fakt. Aber das wäre nicht passiert, würde er seine Beziehung (noch dazu eine, die nicht erst gestern zustande gekommen war – und das bei Weitem nicht) nicht geheimhalten müssen, wäre er gar nicht erst in diese Situation geraten. Natürlich würde ihn das allgemeine Wissen um den Fakt, dass Fandral nicht mehr auf dem Markt war, nicht komplett davor schützen, angegraben zu werden, aber es würde vermutlich einiges besser machen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er dann den Schein nicht mehr aufrechterhalten müsste. Wenn er nicht mehr flirtete, würde er nicht mehr mit den Gefühlen all dieser Frauen spielen müssen – es würde gar nicht erst zu einer derartigen Situation kommen.  
  
Eine der jungen Frauen (in Lokis Augen offenbar eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz) hatte angefangen, Fandral wie ein Schatten zu folgen. So seltsam es auch war, sich das bewusst zu machen: Das hatte bis jetzt keine getan. Für gewöhnlich fühlten jene, die er in Tavernen und am Ende eines Abends abwies, sich gekränkt oder dachten nicht länger darüber nach. Fandral hatte keine Bedenken, dass all diese Frauen schon einen lohnenswerteren Zeitvertreib finden konnten.   
  
Diese jedoch… war gefährlich. Wäre er noch zu haben, würde er dieses scheue Verhalten vielleicht sogar niedlich finden. So aber war sie ein Problem. Ein Problem, das Loki auf genau die falsche Art reizte.   
  
»Loki… Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zu haben bin, weil du nicht willst, dass ich es irgendeiner von diesen Fremden sage. Und gröber abweisen darf ich sie auch nicht, da das Fragen aufwerfen würde, warum ich mich plötzlich seltsam verhalte. Also, was soll ich tun??«  
  
»Irgendwas! Und wenn du’s nicht tust, lasse  _ich_  mir etwas einfallen!« Irgendetwas an Lokis Aussage hörte sich für Fandral seltsam drohend an…   
  
Er wusste, wie das aussah, wenn Lokis ohnehin nicht gerade dezenten Scherze in eine dunklere Richtung abrutschten. Und so sehr er dieses Mädchen auch einfach bis nach Helheim jagen wollte, Hauptsache weg von ihm, Fandral wollte auch nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah. »Nein…! Ich kriege das hin!«  
  
Der Lügenprinz verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah stur zur Seite. »Fein. Du hast dir das eingebrockt, dann behebst du das Problem eben selbst.«  
  
»Inwiefern ist das meine Schuld allein?!«  
  
»Dem Flittchen einen Klaps auf den Arsch zu geben und sie ›Liebchen‹ zu nennen, hat sie nun mal nicht gerade abgeschreckt!«  
  
Er schwieg dazu, weil er wusste, dass er dieses Wortgefecht nicht gewinnen konnte.   
  
Es war die meiste Zeit über ohnehin schwer genug, irgendeine Diskussion gegen Loki zu gewinnen. Seine Freunde nannten Loki nicht grundlos »Silberzunge« und in diesen Momenten bewies der Prinz das nur allzu deutlich. Er war ein Meister darin, sich unaufdringlich bei jemandem einzuschmeicheln, das Interesse der Leute zu wecken und sie in eine Richtung zu locken – aber er war ebenfalls ein Meister darin, den Anderen während eines Streits die Worte im Mund herumzudrehen. Loki war dein engster Verbündeter, vielleicht sogar ein Vertrauter – bis ihn die allgemeine Lage nicht mehr amüsierte.  
  
Noch einmal seufzte er. »Dir ist bewusst, dass wir diese Diskussion nicht führen würden, wenn alle über uns Bescheid wüssten, oder?«  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Lokis Gesichtszüge an Hartherzigkeit einbüßten, machte Fandral nervös. Und er wusste wieso: Weil er Loki inzwischen recht gut kannte. Innerlich sowie äußerlich. Fandral wusste, was der Trickster sagen würde, bevor er die Worte aussprach: »Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist...-«  
  
»Aber du willst nichts ändern.« Das war nicht gut. Fandral konnte seine eigene Wut in ihm aufwallen fühlen, aber gleichermaßen konnte er sich nicht wirklich helfen. »Du verlangst lieber weiterhin von mir, dass ich es irgendwie unter Kontrolle kriege und das wie selbstverständlich für dich ertrage, mein Prinz! Weil du unbedingt König werden willst und ich, wir, dir dabei im Weg stehen könnten. Das weißt du ganz genau.«  
  
Da lag jetzt eine Art warnendes Glitzern in den grünen Augen. »Was willst du mir damit sagen?«  
  
»Dass ich gedacht habe, dass ich dir mehr wert wäre als etwas, das der Allvater ohnehin deinem Bruder überlassen wird, schätze ich!« Er warf die Arme in die Luft.  
  
Loki, der nicht direkt antwortete, sondern ihm erst bitter entgegenblickte und ihn mit Schweigen strafte, war wohl ein weiteres Alarmzeichen. Es verblieb unausgesprochen, aber Fandral seinerseits wusste ganz genau, wie empfindlich Loki reagierte, wenn er der Meinung war, dass jemand nicht an ihn glaubte. Der Prinz löste seine angespannte Haltung kein bisschen, als er Fandral den Rücken zukehrte und lieber mit seinem Blick die Tür fixierte, die zu seinen Gemächern führte. »Du hast recht. Das funktioniert vermutlich nicht länger. Wir sollten das Ganze auflösen, denke ich...«  
  
Fandral spürte einen trügerischen Funken von Hoffnung, von dem er nicht glauben konnte, dass es doch so einfach gewesen war. »Wirklich? Wann willst du es öffentlich machen…?« Er erlaubte sich, erleichtert auszuatmen und trat auf den Anderen zu, wollte seine Arme um ihn legen.  
  
Aber Lokis Stimme hielt ihn auf der Stelle auf, verwandelte das erleichterte Gefühl in ein eher stechendes: »Ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, es allen zu erzählen.« Loki weigerte sich, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, deswegen war es nervtötend schwierig auszumachen, ob der Lügenprinz wirklich so skrupellos war, Fandral einfach so von sich zu schieben…   
  
»Was?«, hörte er sich selbst stumpf sagen.  
  
Noch immer weigerte Loki sich hartnäckig, sich umzudrehen. Wenn Fandral versuchte, einen Schritt zur Seite zu tun, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, drehte er sich stur weg. »Du gehst jetzt besser.«  
  
»Loki...-«  
  
»Ich sagte: Geh!« Das förmliche Fauchen, das Fandral entgegen geschmettert worden war, erschreckte ihn mehr als es vermutlich sollte. Beinahe hätte er einen Satz nach hinten gemacht.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er jetzt das genaue Gegenteil tun. Fandral sollte genau hier stehenbleiben und verlangen, sich nicht einfach so vor die Tür setzen zu lassen, vor die Balkontür auch noch… Aber er wusste, dass Loki ohnehin nicht mit sich reden lassen würde. Und dieser Ausbruch hatte ihn nicht bloß erschreckt, er hatte ihn außerdem  _verletzt_. Fandral trat ein paar schwere Schritte zurück. »Wirklich? Das war es jetzt? Einfach so?!«  
  
Ein Teil von ihm glaubte, dass Loki es absichtlich sagte, um ihn zu provozieren und um ihn schneller dazu zu bewegen, einfach zu verschwinden: »Du bist jetzt frei. Frei, jemanden in aller Öffentlichkeit an deiner Seite zu haben, jemanden, der es sich leisten kann. Es ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht zu spät, das Flittchen in dein Bett zu holen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht klappt es ja mit ihr besser.«  
  
Die Tatsache, dass es klappte, dass Loki ihn tatsächlich furchtbar wütend machte, verschlechterte Fandrals Gemütszustand nur noch. »Ich verstehe.« Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und würde am liebsten irgendetwas schlagen… Aber er stampfte einfach zur offenstehenden Balkontür hinüber und entschuldigte sich über das Geländer – bloß mit der Ahnung, dass er vermutlich nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. »Leb wohl, mein Prinz...«

~*~

  
  
»Sag mir, womit ich dir helfen kann, Mutter. Warum wolltest du, dass ich dich in den Gärten treffe?« Loki fühlte sich ungeduldiger und nervöser als sonst. Er hatte die Abendsonne nie leiden können; eigentlich war es reine Hitze, die er einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Heute kam noch der Fakt hinzu, dass er vor gar nicht langer Zeit verlassen worden war. Seine Laune war einfach nicht die beste.  
  
Aber seiner Mutter hatte er dieses Treffen unmöglich abschlagen können. Sie kannte ihn gut. Sie würde es förmlich riechen können, sobald er sich minimal merkwürdig verhielt – nicht so wie Vater oder Thor, die eine Veränderung, ganz zu schweigen von einer kleinen, vermutlich nicht einmal zur Kenntnis nehmen würden.   
  
Vielleicht war Frigga die einzige Person, der etwas Derartiges sofort ins Auge fallen würde. Nun, sie und Dash- Fandral… Vielleicht Fandral… Aber der hatte keinen Grund mehr, dem Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Also würde es wohl bei Frigga allein bleiben.  
  
Sie klopfte sanft neben sich auf die Sitzfläche. »Setz dich. Ich glaube, ich muss dich etwas fragen.«  
  
Loki versuchte, sich nicht auf das Unheil in ihrer Stimme zu konzentrieren und inspizierte die hübsche Bank. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Sonne viel zu sehr genau dort auf ihn hernieder stechen würde. »Um was geht es, Mutter?«  
  
Sie schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen. »Dein Bruder und du, ihr wart schon immer absolut gegensätzlich«, begann sie schließlich.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen, aber er wollte sie gewähren lassen, weil er wusste, dass sie sich ihre Worte für gewöhnlich wohl überlegte und dass dieser Anfang nicht von irgendwoher kam. »Ja, das wird mir mit jedem Tag mehr bewusst. Worauf willst du hinaus?«  
  
»Thor hat noch nie Probleme gehabt, Freunde zu finden, Freunde zu halten. Er hat auch nie eine schwere Zeit gehabt, jemanden, bisweilen junge Frauen, zu beeindrucken. Er hat auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass all diese Geschichten ihm nicht sonderlich ernst waren. Daher ist er auch nie mit Herzschmerz in Berührung gekommen. Er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck noch nie.«   
  
Loki könnte schwören, dass er eine untypische, nervöse Schweißperle seine Stirn hinunterschleichen fühlte. Er versuchte angestrengt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bei jeder anderen Person des Universums wäre das ein Leichtes – aber natürlich nicht in Verbindung mit genau der Person, die jetzt und hier vor ihm saß und ihn löcherte… Ironie, lass nach.  
  
Frigga legte den Kopf in gefährlich wissender Manier schief. »Du siehst in letzter Zeit ein wenig ›geknickt‹ aus, mein Sohn...«  
  
Er war sich unsicher, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Sollte er ein vermeintlich belustigtes Lächeln aufsetzen oder sich pikiert geben? Vermutlich würde Frigga beide Methoden sofort durchschauen. Loki, der  _Lügenprinz_  kam sich vor, als müsse er sich vor einen Spiegel stellen und das Flunkern üben… »Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.«  
  
Ein betrübtes Lächeln streifte ihre Züge. »Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen. Mich anzulügen wird dir nicht gelingen.«  
  
»Sag es nicht Vater. Bitte«, gab er sich schließlich zerknirscht geschlagen. Ihr gegenüber aufzugeben war leichter als dasselbe gegenüber Thor zu tun.  
  
»Warum?«, stellte Frigga die simple Frage und zog Loki in sanfter Manier nun doch neben sich auf die Bank.   
  
Dieses Mal ließ er es einfach zu und hoffte, dass die Sonne schnell weiter sinken würde. »Weil es alles ruinieren würde. Thor und ich stehen immer noch in einem ungewissen Wettbewerb, wer die Thronfolge antreten wird. Wer auch immer es sein wird, wird dazu in der Lage sein müssen, eine Familie zu gründen. Und was diese Person angeht… sagen wir einfach mal, eine Familie zu gründen würde sich auf natürlichem Wege schwierig gestalten.« Er verschwieg ihr absichtlich, dass er heimlich schon einmal soweit gedacht hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er mit ein paar Tricks dazu in der Lage wäre, zumindest seine Form soweit zu verändern, dass das Kinderzeugen vielleicht nicht einmal ein Problem sein würde…   
  
»Du und Fandral könntet immer noch adoptieren, weißt du? Es wären trotzdem deine Kinder, wenn sie auch nicht dein Blut wären…«  
  
Loki bemühte sich, langsam zu ihr hinüberzuschielen und sich zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich über ihr Mitwissen erschrocken hatte. »So offensichtlich?«  
  
»Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist wohl niemandem aufgefallen… Vielleicht liegt es auch an mir, aber ihr wart nicht so diskret, wie ihr vermutlich geglaubt habt~«  
  
Er schnaubte und wich ihrem Blick aus. »Angenommen, ich würde es so weit schaffen, man würde trotzdem auf uns herabschauen. Und das setzt immer noch voraus, dass ich es überhaupt sein werde. Trotzdem kann ich es einfach nicht riskieren, das öffentlich zu machen, für den Fall, dass ich es doch sein werde!«  
  
Frigga hatte irgendwann angefangen, ihm in typisch mütterlicher Manier (eine Gestik, bei der er automatisch versucht war, die Augen zu verdrehen) über den Hinterkopf zu tätscheln, an seinen kurzgeschnittenen Haaren zu friemeln, als wären sie verwirrt worden. Jetzt hielt sie plötzlich inne. Und als Loki sich nach ihr umsah, war er nicht sicher, wie genau er diesen derartig düsteren Blick deuten sollte. Wenn möglich, hatte er das noch nie bei seiner Mutter bemerkt. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn so sehr er das auch niemals zugeben würde: Er war immer das »Mama-Kind« gewesen…   
  
Sah er wirklich so furchtbar ausgemergelt und fertig aus, sobald er über das elende Thema »Dash« nachdachte oder darüber sprach? Sicherlich nicht, oder?  
  
Ja, er hatte sich seit ihrer Trennung vermutlich mehr selbst gegeißelt als es eigentlich nötig war, hatte absichtlich Feierlichkeiten und gemeinsame Essensrunden ausfallen lassen und sich lieber auf seine Magiestudien konzentriert… Aber er hätte es auch nicht fertiggebracht, dazusitzen und Fandral dabei zu beobachten, wie irgendein naives Dummchen mit großen Brüsten auf seinem Schoß saß und mit den Augen klimperte. Vermutlich sah er wirklich unüblich mürbe aus.  
  
»Loki… Ich denke, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen«, verkündete Frigga schließlich, der dunkle Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht noch immer nicht verraucht. Er wusste einfach, anhand ihres unheilvollen Untertons, dass ihm das Folgende nicht gefallen würde.

~*~

  
  
»Also gut… Dein Bruder ist adoptiert. Na… und…? Wo liegt das Problem?« Hogun musste zugeben, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass Sif so unparteiisch bleiben würde. Für gewöhnlich nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, die Anwesenden daran zu erinnern, wer Loki war und was für Fehler er begehen konnte, wenn man ihn ließ… Sie lag nicht falsch damit, aber vielleicht spürte die Kriegerin auch instinktiv, dass es jetzt nicht weise wäre, diese Richtung zu erzwingen.  
  
»Ich muss zugeben… dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll.«  
  
»Warum solltest du überhaupt damit umgehen?«  
  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das vor mir herschieben kann«, bemerkte Thor mit einem niedergeschlagenen, verrutschten Lächeln.  
  
»Nein, ich meine, wieso solltest du überhaupt anders mit ihm umgehen?«  
  
»Was?«  
  
»Nur weil du jetzt darüber Bescheid weißt, ändert sich nichts. Versteh mich nicht falsch, mir will eher im Allgemeinen nicht aufgehen, wieso du ihn so gut behandelst. Loki verändert sich nicht plötzlich, nur weil du jetzt etwas über ihn weißt, von dem noch nicht mal er wusste. Er ist und bleibt ein...-«  
  
»Was sie sagen will, ist, dass sich nichts verändern muss!«, unterbrach Volstagg schmatzend.  
  
»Ist das eigentlich der Grund, warum er sich schon seit Tagen förmlich versteckt hält?« Hogun musterte Fandral. Der sonst so wortgewandte Krieger (der sich mit ebenjenen sonst nicht hinterm Berg hielt) war schon den ganzen Abend über merkwürdig still und ungewohnt blass. Es war nicht an Hogun, sich eine Meinung darüber zu bilden, was der Grund sein könnte, und es hatte ihn vermutlich auch erst recht nicht zu interessieren. Es war lediglich eine Beobachtung, die er mit Leichtigkeit machte. Zumal Fandral in letzter Zeit in merkwürdig trübsinniger Stimmung zu schweben und auch von seinen gewöhnlichen »Gefährten« Abstand zu nehmen schien.  
  
»Wenn es so wäre, wüsste ich es nicht mit Gewissheit«, gestand Thor bitter, »er hat sich in seinen privaten Gemächern eingesperrt, seit er davon weiß, und antwortet mir nicht. Ich habe überlegt, seine Tür einfach aufzubrechen, aber er würde sich nur noch weiter zurückziehen, wenn ich ihn zu irgendetwas dränge...«  
  
»Das solltest du wirklich nicht. Niemand von uns muss hellseherisch begabt sein, um sich denken zu können, dass jemand wie Loki das gerade jetzt nicht sehr positiv aufnehmen würde.«  
  
»Wie soll ich ihn dann darauf ansprechen?«  
  
»Stell dich einfach vor seine Tür und weiger dich wegzugehen. Ja, das ist vielleicht ein kleiner Schock, aber adoptiert worden zu sein ist nicht direkt das Ende des Universums...«, brummte Volstagg.  
  
Thor reagierte nicht direkt auf diesen Einwurf. Er mied den Blick seiner Freunde für einige Sekunden. Es brachte Hogun auf die Idee, dass möglicherweise noch mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Er war sich aber auch mehr als sicher, dass es nicht sehr weise war, diesem »mehr« auf den Grund zugehen – jedenfalls nicht direkt.  
  
»Volstagg hat nicht unrecht«, sagte Hogun schließlich kurz angebunden. Er ertappte sich aber dabei, die Worte nicht an Thor zu richten. Er spähte stattdessen bemüht unauffällig zu Fandral hinüber. »Es ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er sich verschließt, aber vermutlich wäre es genau das Falsche, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen. Er könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du ihn verurteilst. Wenn du ihn  _liebst_ , und das tust du wahrscheinlich, solltest du  _zu ihm gehen_  und ihm das auch klarmachen.«  
  
Zwar musterten Sif und Volstagg ihn ein wenig überrascht, aber Thor schien nichts von der unterschwelligen Botschaft bemerkt zu haben.   
  
Dessen Miene hellte sich auf. »Ihr habt recht, meine Freunde.«  
  
Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Fandral ahnte, dass Hogun etwas wusste, aber er konnte sehen, dass eine Art von Erkenntnis auf den Zügen des Blonden aufgetaucht war. Die Botschaft war angekommen, selbst wenn Fandral im Glauben war, dass Hoguns Worte sich an Lokis Bruder gerichtet hatten.   
  
»Ich muss schon sagen, Hogun, ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie so viel am Stück reden hören. Nichts so Emotionales zumindest~«, zwinkerte Fandral nun deutlich besser gelaunt als noch vorhin.  
  
Hogun zuckte stumm die Schultern.

~*~

  
  
Bei dem Anblick, der sich Fandral bot, dachte er unwillkürlich an damals, als er ein wenig angetrunken und ebenfalls nach einem Streit (wenn auch weniger heftig) in das Prinzengemach  _gefallen_  war. Fortan hatte Loki die Vorhänge immer zurückgezogen, damit sich kein nächtlicher Besuch in dem Stoff einrollen und auf die Nase legen konnte. Und fortan hatte er ebenfalls die Balkontüren offengelassen, selbst wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Für gewöhnlich hatte das seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, sich auch wieder zusammenzuraufen – auf mehr als entschädigende, leidenschaftliche Art und Weise.   
  
Jeder streitet von Zeit zu Zeit. Fandral hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, hätten sie sich noch nie gestritten… Jetzt allerdings war es anders. Es war etwas heftiger gewesen als die paar Diskussionen, die sie vorher geführt hatten, und Fandral hatte sich auch bisher nicht getraut, wieder zurückzukehren. Bis jetzt. Weder konnte er selbst es noch länger hinausschieben, noch konnte er es Loki antun, der gerade offensichtlich eine schmerzhafte Phase durchlebte.   
  
Thor bemerkte es in der Regel nicht so wirklich, aber Loki neigte dazu, ganze Tage an Nahrung und Sonnenlicht oder frischer Luft zu verschmähen, wenn ihn etwas belastete. Ein guter Indikator dafür, wie schlimm es wirklich um ihn stand, selbst wenn Loki selbst seinen Zustand mit einem sorglosen Grinsen oder einem verzogenen Gesicht abtat. Der Gott des Schabernacks war so schlank, sobald er etwas ausgemergelter aussah, bemerkte man es sofort – oder vielleicht hatte Fandral nur über all die Zeit hinweg ein Auge dafür entwickelt.  
  
Das Bild der auf dem Bett zusammengerollten Gestalt löste ein ähnlich stechendes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus wie damals, vielleicht noch schlimmer.  
  
Fandral schwang auch das zweite Bein über das Geländer und trat vorsichtig in das Gemach, unsicher, ob der Andere nicht vielleicht schlief und er ihn wecken sollte, wenn er umso mehr Ruhe benötigte.  
  
Doch ganz offensichtlich war Loki noch immer mehr als wach – denn die Gestalt auf dem Bett löste sich in das Nichts auf, das eine Illusion nun einmal war. Schall und Rauch… Kaum war das Trugbild verschwunden, ertönte auch die Stimme, zu der es gehört hatte: »Was tust du hier?« Als Fandral sich nach Lokis Stimme umschaute, bemerkte er die schlanke Gestalt in den Schatten, in der einen hinteren Ecke seines Gemachs, die nicht ordentlich vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde. Er wollte nähertreten, doch Lokis Stimme hielt ihn auf; der Gott des Schabernacks klang ungemein nervös: »Komm nicht näher!«  
  
Fandral wusste nicht wirklich, wie genau er damit umgehen sollte, nur dass er einen entfernten Stich im Herzen spürte. Er versuchte es trotz allem auf die humorvolle Weise: »Komm schon, Trickster… Ich weiß, wir haben uns gestritten, aber ich habe zumindest geglaubt, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, dass du mich jetzt nicht einmal in deiner Nähe erträgst.«  
  
»Du verstehst das nicht...«, presste Loki hervor, machte aber keine Anstalten, Fandral zu erläutern, was er so offensichtlich nicht verstand.  
  
»Ich weiß dafür aber, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Das war offen gesagt auch erst mal das Einzige, das ich wissen musste. Lass zu, dass jemand für dich da ist.« Fandral ertappte sich dabei, wie er vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Anderen ausstreckte, als handle es sich bei Loki um ein verwirrtes Rehkitz. In Anbetracht der merkwürdig extremen Nervosität des sonst so findigen Gottes war diese Vorsicht aber vielleicht sogar angebracht, um ihn nicht von sich wegzutreiben.  
  
Für eine lange Zeit herrschte Stille.   
  
Er konnte förmlich spüren, dass Loki mit sich rang. Warum auch immer. »Es geht eher darum, ob du noch gewillt bist, für jemanden wie mich da zu sein, wenn du gesehen hast, was ich gesehen habe...«  
  
Fandral hoffte, dass sein In-sich-hinein-lachen nicht spöttisch wirkte. »Also wirklich. Das klingt absolut nicht nach dir, Loki~«  
  
»Tja, ich bin momentan auch wirklich verwirrt, wer ich überhaupt bin. Das sollte also nicht einmal verwunderlich sein.« Fandral spürte es, sobald Lokis Augen ihn erfassten und er wusste instinktiv, dass es ein eingehend prüfender Blick war. Hinter ihm fielen die Balkontüren mit einem wirklich frostigen Luftzug ins Schloss. Fandral hob infolgedessen etwas verwirrt die Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machen musste. »Wenn ich es dir erzähle...- Nein. Dir zeige… Du bleibst deinem Wort treu und wirst nicht gehen, verstanden?!«  
  
»Was? Warum sollte ich...-«  
  
»Versprich es einfach!«  
  
Er erschreckte sich ein wenig vor dem dringlichen, verzweifelten Tonfall, aber fing sich recht schnell wieder. »Ja! Ist gut! Ich verspreche es… Loki… Was ist los…? Du wirkst nicht wie du selbst.«  
  
»Weil ich nicht in der Form hier stehe, mit der mich Odin… mein  _Adoptivvater_...« Loki lachte humorlos. »...maskiert hat.«  
  
»Warum sollte er dich maskieren müssen?«  
  
»Weil er mich nicht einfach adoptiert hat… Dash… er hat mich  _gestohlen_. Man hat mich zum Sterben als Baby ausgesetzt, weil ich zu klein und zu schwach war, aber Odin hat mich trotzdem gestohlen… Während er knietief in Blut und Innereien gestanden haben muss.«  
  
Erst dachte er, Loki würde ihn nach all der Zeit nun ebenfalls mit einem geschmacklosen Scherz beehren. Fandral versuchte, diese Beschreibung mit dem Bild zu verknüpfen, das er von dem glorreichen Kriegshelden hatte, der Odin war. Er beschloss, dass er etwas Derartiges niemals erwartet hätte, sprach es aber nicht aus. Denn so geübt Loki auch im Lügen war, Fandral hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, Lügen von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden – selbst Lokis Lügen. Und der Trickster sprach die schmerzvolle Wahrheit. »Du bist also kein Ase. Na gut. Was daran so schlimm ist, verstehe ich immer noch nicht.«  
  
»Weil ich...-« Loki atmete tief durch, zögerte noch eine quälend lange Weile und trat dann in das Mondscheinlicht. Oh. »Weil ich eines der Monster bin, von denen man Kindern erzählt, dass sie sie aus ihren Betten zerren und fressen.« Er weigerte sich hartnäckig, Fandral in die Augen zu sehen, aber ihm fiel trotzdem auf, dass Lokis jetzt tiefrot schimmerten.  
  
Loki war klein für einen Frostriesen, immer noch so schlank und feingliedrig wie er es eben auch vorher gewesen war. Er war trotzdem wunderschön. So weit, dass Fandral im ersten Moment nicht begreifen konnte, wieso Loki sich derart versteckt hatte. Nichts hatte sich verändert, wenn man davon absah, dass Lokis Haut nun bläulich und mit Runen verziert war und seine Augen nun rot statt grün hervorstachen. Der Andere war in Fandrals Augen weder hässlich, noch sah er aus wie ein Monster. »Bist du nicht«, sagte er deshalb starrsinnig.  
  
»Aber die Geschichten...-«  
  
»Glaubst du etwa auch den Rest der Märchen immer noch, die uns erzählt wurden, als wir noch Kinder waren?«, fragte er sanft.   
  
Für eine Weile starrte Loki ihn offen an, dann schnellte er nach vorn und warf sich überraschenderweise in Fandrals Arme. Es erschrak ihn ein wenig. Nicht mal Lokis überraschend stürmische Seite – als der schmale Körper gegen seine Brust traf, musste er sich aktiv daran erinnern, nicht zu zittern oder zurückzuzucken. Loki war  _kalt_. Der Trickster hatte immer kalte Hände gehabt; Fandral hatte sich auch schon oft gefragt, ob Loki insgeheim fror, jedoch hatte der Andere stets verneint. Er schätzte, dass ihm jetzt klar war, wieso. Aber Loki hatte sich auch noch nie so frostig angefühlt. Als würde er sich an einen kleinen Eisberg ankuscheln… Aber das wollte er Loki wirklich nicht auf die Nase binden. Also schloss er ihn trotzdem in seine Arme. Etwas anderes blieb ihm wohl kaum übrig.  
  
»Die anderen Geschichten sind auch nicht wahr«, nuschelte er zweifelnd in Fandrals Kragen, hauchte kühlen Atem gegen seine Kehle. Fandral bildete sich sogar ein, feine, kristallgleiche Tränen die schmalen Wangen hinuntertröpfeln zu sehen. Und dann musste Fandral es sich nicht mehr einbilden. Breite Tränenstriemen liefen in stiller Manier an dem unterkühlten Gesicht herunter, während Loki lautlos in sein Hemd schniefte. »Warum machst du das, Dash?«  
  
»Was denn?«  
  
»Hier sein. Bei mir sein. Noch nicht mal Thor oder meine Mutter« Bei dem Wort ›Mutter‹ zitterte Lokis Stimme verräterisch, als wisse er nicht mehr, ob es ihm überhaupt noch erlaubt war, Frigga als seine Mutter zu bezeichnen, »trauen sich in meine Nähe. Während ich mir bei denen noch einigermaßen sicher bin, dass sie mir Freiraum geben wollen… Odin scheint zu erwarten, dass ich es einfach hinnehme. Wie soll ich das akzeptieren, Dash??« Er unterbrach sich kurz, um sich die Zeit zu nehmen, Fandral verzweifelt fragend anzustarren. »Wie kann irgendjemand sowas einfach hinnehmen?! Ich habe noch nie irgendwo gepasst, damit kann ich leben, das  _kenne_  ich. Sogar nach Jötunheim habe ich nicht gepasst! Ich war viel zu klein, viel zu mickrig. Hier auf Asgard war ich auch nie stark genug, nie blond und blauäugig genug! Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, weswegen all die Jahre auf mich hinabgesehen wurde… was nicht richtig an mir ist. Ich bin ein Monster und wenn Odin die Geduld mit mir verliert und es öffentlich macht, werden sie mich unverhohlen hassen...-«  
  
Fandral unterbrach das verzweifelte Gebrabbel, das Loki nicht von sich gegeben hätte, wenn er nicht kurz davor stehen würde, den Verstand vor Angst zu verlieren, und nahm dessen Kopf bedacht in seine Hände, versuchte nicht zu fest zuzupacken, aus der insgeheimen, dummen Sorge heraus, seine Hände könnten festfrieren. Was für eine Geschichte das wäre! Aber das hier war kaum die Zeit für amüsante Geschichten. Und gerade würde wohl keiner von ihnen herzlich lachen können. »Bist du nicht, hast du verstanden?  _Nichts_ an dir ist falsch. Du bist wunderschön.«  
  
Loki starrte ihn so lange völlig entgeistert an, dass Fandral sich sorgte, irgendwann etwas absolut Falsches gesagt zu haben. Dann rückte der Trickster ein wenig von ihm ab und sah kritisch an sich herunter, dann wieder zurück zu Fandral, Skepsis in den rubinroten Augen. »Diese Form? Diese Monstrosität? Schön?! Hast du dir den Kopf angehauen??«  
  
»Es ist fast witzig, dass du deinen eigenen Wert immer dann verkennst, wenn es am meisten darauf ankommt, Liebling.« Er streckte einem Instinkt folgend den Arm aus und strich mit dem Daumen über die feinen, spürbaren Linien, die sich auf Lokis bläulicher Haut abzeichneten. Sie fühlten sich interessant an. Nicht schneidend, aber doch irgendwie massiv – wie eine Form von Muskelmasse.  
  
Loki nahm Fandrals Hand in seine, als könne der Trickster es nicht wirklich glauben. Fandral konnte ihm das nicht wirklich übelnehmen. Die meisten Asen hätten vermutlich wirklich einen gehörigen Schreck erlitten. »Ich liebe dich.«  
  
Sie beide machten förmlich einen Satz nach vorn; Fandral drängte den Anderen in die Ecke, erlaubte ihnen erfolgreich zu verhindern, dass auch nur ein hauchdünnes Blatt Papier zwischen sie passen würde, während ihre Lippen einander jagten. Das Problem, das bloß Fandral verspürte, war die Tatsache, dass er trotzdem das ein oder andere kräftige Frösteln unterdrücken musste, aus Angst, Lokis Gefühle zu verletzen.  
  
Jedoch hatte es keinen wirklichen Sinn. Irgendwann schob Loki ihn regelrecht schockiert auf Abstand. »Du frierst!«  
  
»Hübscher, ich garantiere dir, was du hier mit mir machst, lässt mich bestimmt nicht kalt~«, versuchte Fandral zu scherzen.  
  
Der Trickster zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Fandrals Worten kein bisschen Glauben schenkte. »Das war einer der schlechtesten Wortwitze, die ich je gehört habe, und noch dazu eine Lüge, um mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Wenigstens versuchst du es… Aber deine Lippen laufen gerade blau an und dir steht das nun wirklich nicht.« Loki versetzte ihm einen leicht verstörten Schubs und brachte bedacht Abstand zwischen sie.  
  
Fandral schnaubte und bemerkte dabei zu seinem Missfallen, dass feine Dampfschwaden aufstiegen, wie um ihm zu beweisen, wie kühl es um ihn herum wirklich war. »Ich will dir wirklich nicht wehtun, aber wie stellst du dir das genau vor, wenn ich beim Schmusen fast an dir festfriere?« Fandral lachte peinlich berührt und hoffte, dass Loki das nicht zu ernst nehmen würde.  
  
»Keine Sorge. So schlimm ist es dann doch nicht«, verkündete dieser hoffnungsvoll, griff nach Fandrals Hand und zog den Anderen zu seinem Bett hinüber, nur um den Krieger in eine sitzende Position zu dirigieren und seine Decke so eng um Fandral zu wickeln, dass ihm womöglich bald der Schweiß ausbrach.  
  
»Na schon«, lächelte dieser, »und was nun?«  
  
»Fühl dich frei, Bescheid zu geben, sobald du wieder ein- und ausatmen kannst, ohne vor dich hin zu bibbern«, instruierte Loki schmallippig grinsend.  
  
Fandral versuchte, nicht zu schmollen, als er sagte: »Es ist bereits viel besser, mach dir keine Sorgen...«  
  
»Dann lass mal die Hüllen fallen.«  
  
»Oh. So plötzlich so geradeheraus, mein Schatz?!«  
  
»Du kannst dich auch in den Schlaf frieren, aber wenn du das nicht wollen solltest, wäre es besser zu tun, was ich dir sage.«  
  
Ergeben hob Fandral die Hände in die Luft und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er ließ es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen, den Anderen etwas eingehender zu mustern.  
  
Leider ließ Loki die blaue, von Runen überzogene Haut verschwinden. An ihre Stelle trat das gewöhnliche Äußere, das Fandral bereits von dem Prinzen kannte – nicht, dass besagtes Äußeres ihm nicht stehen würde, aber als die schlanken Finger sich an Lokis eigenen Kleidern zu schaffen machten, überfielen Fandral einige anzügliche Gedanken, wie zum Beispiel die Frage, ob Lokis  _ganzer Körper_  derart hübsch verziert aufwartete, wenn er sich in seiner Jötun-Form befand…   
  
»Es ist auf Dauer sowieso anstrengend wie unangenehm«, murmelte der Trickster, um sich zu erklären, und glitt wenig später zu Fandral unter die Bettdecke.  
  
Es war nichts Sexuelles – dafür fühlte Fandral sich auch viel zu durchgefroren, um wirklich dazu in der Lage zu sein. Aber es war trotz allem schön. Bloß zwei Liebende, die sich gegenseitig Wärme spendeten.  
  
»Ich weiß, das alles ist vielleicht etwas viel auf einmal… aber ganz plötzlich fühlt sich der Gedanke an eine Hochzeit nicht mehr allzu fern an...«, murmelte Fandral irgendwann baff in die friedliche Stille hinein.  
  
Loki verkrampfte sich nur minimal spürbar. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, aber schließlich sagte er in dunklem Tonfall: »Was, wenn Odin mich nicht lässt? Wenn er mich trotzdem hier gefangen hält?«  
  
»Du hältst bedeutend weniger große Stücke auf den Allvater, jetzt, da du die Wahrheit kennst, nicht wahr?«  
  
»Ich meine es ernst, Dash. Odin sagte etwas von Friedensplänen mit Jötunheim. Über mich. Er hat es, wie immer, sehr vage und vorsichtig ausgedrückt, aber es bedeutet im eigentlichen Sinne, dass ich festgehalten werde, um den Frieden zu sichern. Frag mich nicht, inwiefern das Sinn ergibt. Wenn Laufey mich wirklich in der Kälte zum Sterben ausgesetzt und Odin mich mit diesen Plänen im Hinterkopf mitgenommen hat, bin ich viel mehr eine royale Geisel als sein Adoptivsohn. Ich bin ein Druckmittel. Ohne mich kann er demnach niemanden zum Frieden zwingen und wenn Laufey sich nur darauf einlässt, weil er sich die Schmach ersparen will...«  
  
Fandral konnte förmlich Rauchschwaden aus Lokis angestrengt nachgrübelndem Kopf aufsteigen sehen – zumindest bildete er sie sich ein… Daher kniete er sich neben den Prinzen (man konnte es drehen und wenden, wie man wollte, Loki  _war_  ein Prinz – bloß der Erbe eines anderen Reiches…) auf die Matratze und nahm dessen blasse Hand in seine. »In diesem Falle präzisiere ich meinen Antrag besser: Willst du mit mir durchbrennen, mein Prinz?«  
  
Es dauerte ein wenig, aber  _endlich_  zuckte dieses Grinsen, das Fandral lieben gelernt hatte, über das Gesicht des Anderen. »Seit wann musst du mich fragen, ob ich Chaos und Verwirrung stiften will?«  
  
»Ich nehme das als ›Ja‹«, raunte er und baute sich über dem noch immer friedlich daliegenden Loki auf, nahm den schmalen Körper mit seinem eigenen gefangen. Er ließ auch zu, dass Loki zu ihm hochschnellte, um ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen wie auch süßen Versprechen zu verbinden.  
  
Dreimaliges, lautes Klopfen ertönte an der Tür, die Einlass zu Lokis Gemach gewährte. Es war auch viel mehr ein Hämmern als ein gewöhnliches Klopfen gewesen. »Bruder… schläfst du bereits?«  
  
Die mächtige Stimme Thors war genug, um sie erschrocken auseinanderfahren zu lassen.  
  
»Komm nicht rein!!«  
  
»Du… äh… redest wieder mit mir?«  
  
Loki verdrehte die Augen, was Thor ohnehin nicht sehen konnte. »Wonach hört es sich denn sonst an?!«  
  
»Es ist nur…- vergiss es. Warum darf ich nicht reinkommen?«  
  
»Ich bin nicht angekleidet!«  
  
Für eine lange Weile herrschte Stille.   
  
»Ich habe gerade ein Bad genommen…!«  
  
»Ich verstehe… Aber… könntest du dich anziehen und rauskommen? Ich… muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen. Ich meine, wir müssen reden! Denke ich…?«  
  
Loki runzelte die Stirn und warf Fandral einen Blick zu. »Ja… In Ordnung. Warte kurz.«  
  
Fandral erwiderte den fragenden Blick mit einem zuversichtlichen. »Er lässt dir nur Freiraum«, erinnerte er betont leise.  
  
Er küsste den Anderen wie zum Abschied, ließ sich in die Laken sinken und beobachtete diese beiden wohlgeformten Halbmonde dabei, wie sie hinter dem luftigen Stoff einer bequemen Schlafhose verschwanden.


End file.
